Dandelion
by Jane Nightray
Summary: Ella se esfumaba tal como una pequeña flor de un diente de león...


Los personajes son _**propiedad**_ de Thomas Astruc.

Canción recomendada: The last butterfly/ Wodkah

* * *

 _ **Dandelion**_

Por: Jane B. Nightray

 **.**

[Ella parecía esfumarse lentamente como si un soplido alejara a una pequeña flor de un diente de león]

 **.**

Recibió el ataque…

Sus pies temblaron como nunca.

Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

La piel quemaba, el aire faltaba, la respiración se iba. Consumiéndolo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Entonces comenzó a caer, sus ojos se perdidos en aquel profundo azul que iba apagándose lentamente cayendo en la inconsciencia. Reacciono y cuanto antes logro atraparla en el aire, suavemente, su cuerpo rozo con el de ella, era tan liviana. Fue descendiendo hasta que sus rodillas se impactaron contra el suelo.

Ardía como brazas en el fuego.

Incompetencia, impotencia, rencor hacia sí mismo.

— No, no, no, ¡No!— incredulidad por lo que estaba aconteciendo, por lo que estaba viviendo en carne propia. Sus manos se colaron en la frialdad de la chica, Ladybug yacía inconsciente. Demasiado tarde, la culpabilidad lo hizo estragos, rompiendo todo a su paso sin preocupación de nada. El antifaz blanco, el traje, la maldad en sus adentros, ese no era Chat Noir. Sin embargo, estaba consciente.

El llanto no tardó en hacerse presente, inconsolable, herido.

¡La había traicionado!

— No…— su voz era quebrada, demasiado débil.

En la oscuridad lo escuchaba. « _Chat Noir_ » sí, debía ser él. Aunque notaba algo diferente, acaso… ¿Dónde estaba? Su cuerpo le pesaba, una presión suprimía su pecho, no, ya no era necesario respirar.

 _Debía despertar._ ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La mecía, con la esperanza de que volviera en sí, pero entonces sintió que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frío. La desesperación apareció, un sonido captó su atención. Su transformación, iba a desaparecer.

Tiempo, la tomo entre sus brazos, con determinación se levantó sosteniéndola fuertemente, _protegiéndola._ — My lady…— un vistazo fue suficiente.

Chat Blanc corría fugazmente a tan solo minutos de que Ladybug desapareciera, cada vez más fría estaba ella.

Ansiedad.

Furia.

 _Miedo,_ estaba asustado.

Acelero el paso, pero entonces… la mano que permanecía sobre su regazo cayó, inerte. Palideció, aquel movimiento captó su atención, le abrazo con fuerza y un rugido salió de sus labios.

Otro aviso, esta vez fue el último, se había detenido la luz de la torre Eiffel alumbraba la ciudad magníficamente. Permaneció en vilo, un resplandor se suscitó. Su disfraz se marchaba. Ladybug se iba, un rastro carmesí manchó su traje y una herida se hizo notar a simple vista. Marinette estaba frente a él, silenciosa…dormida.

Su mundo se vino abajo, cayó, la recostó delicadamente sin dejar de sostenerla. La pinta blanca se iba tal cual rayo de sol, lagrimas salían resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Derrotado por Chat Blanc, Chat Noir la cubrió. Su princesa, su lady… Marinette se marchó.

— No lo hagas, no te vayas— su cabello estaba lleno de hollín, su rostro lleno de heridas, araños y rasguños marcaban su piel nívea, sus largas pestañas negras circundaban aquel gesto apacible. —. _Vuelve—_ sus labios rozaron su frente, acariciaba su cabello. Su estado deplorable, se sentía acabado. Aquella mariposa oscura voló a su alrededor, al verla, la estrujo entre sus dedos sin piedad, siendo cruel.

— Perdóname.

Se escondió entre su cuello, temeroso, sin poder escapar de la cruel realidad.

Se esfumaba tal cual soplo efímero de viento. — Perdóname…

 _«No pudiste protegerla. »_ No…

— Marinette…

Era un cobarde.

Merecía desaparecer.

La luna iluminó, el sol desapareció, la oscuridad estaba al asecho. El diente de león había muerto… al igual que sus esperanzas de poder verla con vida nuevamente.

Haciendo aparecer el empíreo que esperaba por ella...

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

¡Hola! Lamento si se nota demasiado la melancolía que deje impregnado en este fic. Espero que haya de su agrado, notifico que ya el tercer capitulo de _Veni, vidi Amavi_ ya se encuentra en proceso :) Estaré planeando más ideas, aunque la inspiración y la imaginación llegan de manera imprevista. Por cierto, lamento no haberme presentado, soy Jane, mucho gusto. Hace poco que llegue a este fandom por casualidades del destino y que hablar de mi afición hacia Miraculous Ladybug, simplemente es fenomenal esta serie. Bueno, creo que comencé a emocionarme un poco. Espero crear algo nuevo dentro de poco, siempre y cuando mis musos deseen colaborar. Fue un gusto haber escrito para ustedes nuevamente... ciao. ¡Hasta la próxima!

~Jane, _off_.


End file.
